1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooled multi-component piston for internal combustion engines.
2. The Prior Art
This type of piston is known, for example, from DD 2 638 A. In this known piston, the annular wall parts for covering an annular cooling duct are slotted rings which are installed under stress on the inside or outside thereof. An axial stressing of the ring is present to some extent as well. To the extent to which the rings are axially stressed either on the inside or outside, the edge of the ring that is in each case radially removed from the clamping point is axially unsupported.